


12:23 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never again,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	12:23 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never again,'' Reverend Amos Howell said when a scowl replaced his smile.

THE END


End file.
